Lubricating oil used in aircraft gas turbine engines must be cooled. Without proper cooling, poor cooling and/or poor lubrication of gears and bearings result, which may cause problems for engine operation. In addition to employing conventional radiator-type oil coolers, the prior art also describes directing oil through inlet guide vanes or support struts to achieve a cooling benefit from air ingested by the engine. The cooling of engine fluid is also achieved by directing the fluid flowing directly along a surface defining a periphery of a bypass duct of a turbofan bypass gas turbine engine, to thereby permit heat exchange between the fluid and bypass air passing through the bypass duct. However, efforts have been made to further improve the cooling of lubricating fluids of gas turbine engines.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an improved cooling apparatus for use in gas turbine engines, particularly in turbofan bypass gas turbine engines.